Climb To The Top
by FearofFears
Summary: Read the story if you're so interested. I don't want to write a summary.


Climb To the Top

Chapter 1:

The Only Good Top Laner

Part 1 of 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything currently or previously associated with Riot Games or League of Legends

(A/N: Ok, this story will be about people playing league of legends. Pretty exciting I know. But, this takes place in 2099, and when you get on, you can sort of…become the champion. Not physically, just mentally. Kinda like .hack or…*shudder* spy kids 3…gross. This chapter takes place right after the release of Lissandra, which actually hasn't happened yet as of me writing this. So basically, these kids just got this game, and are gonna have a great time. This will be the only game against bots they play, and one of the bots will be a jungler…even though that doesn't happen I'll just start off at the champ select, but chapters to come I'll give backstory. I just feel lazy right now.)

"Ok guys, I'll go jungle, you guys just pick a lane to go to. One top, one mid, one bot." Dexter said, locking in as Udyr. He knew the game pretty well and had been playing for a few months.

"Umm…ok, I'll go…mid…I guess?" Georgia said unsurely. She was somewhat familiar with the meta of League of legends, but still she was nervous, as this was her first game. She didn't want to be nervous, it wasn't like it was against actually people, but still she felt a bit uneasy. She scanned the free champions…Ryze, Trundle, Anivia, Alistar, Zed, Twitch, Rumble, Akali, Pantheon, and Twisted Fate. "Umm, I'll go Ryze I guess" she said into her mic as she locked in.

"Me and Rafael on the bottom lane, of course." Tango said. (Yes, his name is Tango. It is a good name.) he and Rafael were best friends. They hadn't played the game before either, but, of course Tango already bought a champ. "Ima go Caitlyn…for obvious reasons…" He laughed as he locked in.

The ever silent Rafael locked in as Alistar with a simple "Cow Guy." Dexter Winced, as he was hoping Raf would pick Janna, but he shook it off. He would teach them…in due time.

This left only Jasmine as the top laner. "_Come on Jasmine, pick someone! You'll make Dex regret inviting you if you don't!"_ She yelled at herself. There was only a few seconds left on the clock, and she had to try her best to remember who the hell is a viable option for top. She looked over the f2p champs, as a few more times, and, just as she was about to pick Pantheon, her time ran out…and she was randomly thrust into the role of…

Anivia.

They were all enveloped by the game. Absorbed by it. They felt every ounce of them melt away, then form back again in a new form. For most, this wasn't the biggest change, although gaining so much muscle mass so quickly did have quite an effect on Raf. The biggest thing, was Jasmine's transformation. Her legs were stubby and weak, and her arms were replaced with fragile wings. In fact, her whole body seemed fragile. Then she remembered, she was hollow, and made of ice. There was a burst of light, and they were on the Summoner Platform.

Once the game began, almost everyone made a little comment about how Anivia isn't a good top. Jasmine already knew this, but she didn't say anything, for fear of being accused of not taking the game seriously. She was going to lane against a Garen , so her being the squishiest early-game champ definitely didn't help her out. She had gotten her Flash Frost first, and started poking immediately. Since Garen was a melee, and Flash Frost had pretty decent range, she settled into a comfortable spot near her turret and kept stunning him. She had gotten Amp Tome and 1 Health Potion, and she had been criticized for that too, but now the extra damage seemed to pay off. She loved the feeling of conjuring up a ball of ice and blasting it at her enemies. But she noticed something odd. Garen seemed to be getting stronger and stronger, but he wasn't even attacking her. He was just killing the…minions…

Jasmine made the winged equivalent of a facepalm and tried to remember how many minions she had killed. She had gotten a few when they came to close and were in the range of her and the turrets attacks, but that was nothing when compared to Garen, who was quite literally chopping them all down. Her poke had been doing sufficient damage, but he would just briefly hide in a bush and come out without a scratch. She felt her magical essence, mana, as she remembered it being called, was draining away quickly. She had just been able to learn Crystallize when her mana ran out completely. She hadn't seen Garen for a while, and she needed to kill more minions, so she decided to fly in for a bit. It was her versus quite a few minions, and they had gotten her low fast. Once she had killed them all, she decided to hide in a bush and pop a health potion so she could continue farming.

She had only gone into the bush for half a second before she realized her grave mistake. With a shout of "Demacia!" Garen's blade pierced through her wing, crushing it into tiny shards of ice. The pain was immense, but not lengthy. She felt her passive activating, and soon she was a tiny egg. She felt only half lucid, and Garen's attacks felt only like thumps on the shell of her egg. She could see her, but at the same time, she couldn't see him through her egg's shell. She felt one final strike as the shell broke and she was killed. It didn't hurt, but it was a numbing feeling. She could see all around her, but she couldn't move or do anything useful. Then, out of the bushes, a muscular man with bear-skin on emerged from the shadows, and slaughtered Garen.

It was Dex.

He avenged her.

"_Maybe this game isn't so bad after all." _She thought as a bright light transported her to the Summoner Platform.

(A/N: I know this chapter is short and stupid, but I just wanted to get this story out there and see what people thought. Vote for what champions they should play next game in the reviews section. Put your comments, questions and concerns down there too, why not. Just so y'all know, this will also be one of the only two-part games. Most of the games will be in one chapter, and there will also be a little bit of out-of-game-action between our four brave heroes (and Tango) later on.)


End file.
